Killing me softly
by Princess-of-love
Summary: Jun and Davis kill TK then bring him back to life (my story in a nutshell, actually, this is my story in a nutshell - help my stories in a nutshell how did it get there and how will it get out?)


Here's another story from the Princess  
  
I got bored of writing pointless love stories and my 13-year-old sick-minded brother said I should write a really gruesome story  
  
This is for you bro!  
  
Killing me softly  
  
Chapter one: The first  
  
(Told in the third persons POV)  
  
After his death, everyone said that TK lived his life the right way. He didn't drink, didn't smoke and never did drugs. He had a nice girlfriend and got good grades at school. But he made one mistake; he pissed off the wrong person.  
  
Tk had been going to school one morning when it happened. He was only 15-years-old. He was walking down the street when he saw his girlfriend Kari. He waved to her and then crossed the street to see her. When he reached the other side, he picked Kari up in his arms and kissed her. They never saw the sniper. They never heard the bullet. She never felt the shot. (AN: I think my brothers a bad influence on me!)  
  
Numerous searches took place along the street for months afterwards. Students became scared to leave their own homes. Kari spent most of her time in her room clutching her bloodstained clothes which she had been wearing that day.  
  
Weeks passed and eventually it was 4 months since TK's death. Students cautiously returned to school but Kari's parent and brother insisted on her having a private tutor. She agreed.  
  
Pretty soon, TK's death was not the most prominent thing on everyone's mind. Kari returned to school after six months. It was time for the murderer to make his next move.  
  
"It's cold!"  
  
Jun was complaining to her brother (Don't even ask me to try and spell her surname)  
  
"Shut up and pass me the shovel"  
  
Jun passed Davis the shovel. He continued digging  
  
"I don't understand why we're doing this. You killed the basterd so why are we at the graveyard digging up his body when it's probably decomposed..."  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"...And when Kari finds out she is going to hate you forever and she probably already does"  
  
"I said SHUT UP!"  
  
Davis dropped the shovel and wrapped his fingers around Jun's throat. She spluttered a bit before he let her go  
  
"As much as I hate it I need your help in order to do stage two"  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"We're going to bring him back to life"  
  
Jun waited a moment to digest this information before she exploded  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR PUNY LITTLE MIND. AFTER ALL I DID, I STOLE THE BASTERDING GUN AND YOU KILLED THE BASTERD. WHAT'S THE POINT IF YOUR GOING TO BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE?!"  
  
"You'll see," said Davis calmly. He put down the shovel and opened the coffin. Jun was right; TK was starting to decompose. The putrid stench was overwhelming and Jun started to gag and gip. Davis on the other hand began to laugh.  
  
Jun and Davis managed to get TK's body to their house without anyone seeing. They dragged him up to the attic. Their parents were living in Hawaii and Jun was to take care of Davis until he left home so there was no risk of them seeing the body. Jun had never been in the attic since Davis had claimed it for himself and she took time to marvel at the potions and machines that lined the room.  
  
"Where did you get all this from?"  
  
"Stole it from the hospital"  
  
"And this computer?"  
  
"Stole it from the store"  
  
"How did you manage that?"  
  
"Secret"  
  
Davis sat at his computer and switched it on. Jun put the body on a large table in the middle of the room. He typed a few command in and a red screen came up. Jun watched over his shoulder. David clicked on a file name and a list of instructions came up:  
  
1. Collect body  
2. Treat with anti-decay fluid  
3. Switch brains  
4. Switch hearts  
5. Revive using electricity  
  
"You can do all that?"  
  
"Just watch me"  
  
Davis picked up a large bottle that was full of a purple liquid. He grabbed two pieces of cotton wool and soaked them with the fluid. He passed one to Jun, "Rub this all over the body"  
  
"All over?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Even..."  
  
"I'll do that part"  
  
"OK"  
  
They set to work. When they had done that Davis wheeled another table beside the first. With a flourish, he pulled the cloth that was covering it off.  
  
"Behold the homeless guy from beside the park!"  
  
Lying on the table was an unconscious 17-year-old teenage boy. He was hooked up to a respirator and a heart monitor.  
  
With precision care, Davis took a scalpel and carefully cut into the boy's head until Jun could see the brain pulsing. Then he performed the same task on TK with one obvious difference, the brain wasn't pulsing at all. Davis cut all the nerve endings from TK's brain and lifted it out. Then he did the same on the homeless boy's brain and switched the two.   
  
He then did then same with the two hearts. He lifted the heart and held it in his hand and watched it as it pulsed and pulsed. Tiny electrical probes were all over it. Davis looked at Jun and threatened to throw the heart at her whilst laughing. She screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW JUN!" He yelled  
  
She had no choice but to oblige, she had too much experience of her brother's temper.  
  
As soon as this was done, Davis injected TK with a green solution.  
  
"What's that?" Asked Jun  
  
"This my dim-witted sister is to make sure our friend here has no memories when he wakes up"  
  
"If he wakes up"  
  
Davis lost his temper. Again he caught Jun around the neck and held her against the wall.  
  
"Never doubt me again"  
  
"OK"  
  
Davis hooked up the electrical system and sent waves of electricity through TK's body. After a few tense moments, a bleeping sound could be heard from another heart monitor. TK was alive.  
  
  
  
Hope you liked, I'll be back soon  
  
BTW, tell me (through reviews, hint hint) if you want me to finish Kari's hope. Keep reading First Kiss as well!!  
  
From the Princess of love and (for now at least) horror! 


End file.
